Emma Winchester (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Emma Winchester is the daughter of Dean Winchester and Lydia. She is an Amazon warrior, trained to kill her father, but she refuse to go through it and was accepted by her family. She is very close to Cassandra. Biography Emma was conceived during a night hook up from her mother and father. Lydia was impregnated by Dean and after their night, the next day, Lydia was already in a nine months pregnant state. Madeline and the other Amazons arrive for the ceremony of Emma's birth. Madeline was the one to name Emma after the child was born. Emma was only a day old and she was capable of thinking and speaking. During when Dean came over to Lydia's home to pick up Bobby's Flask, he overheard Lydia telling Emma to stay quiet as Emma's ability to talk like a normal person disturbed the older Winchester. Later on, Dean staked outside of Lydia's house and found Emma to have gone through another fast growth rate. She was presumably physically a ten year old and was taken by Madeline, so she would be put through severe training. Emma ate human flesh, was branded with an Amazon symbol on her right wrist and extreme combat training. Emma was close to fulfilling her ceremony tradition when all that was left was to kill her father that conceived her, Dean Winchester. She arrives at the motel were Team Free will were staying at and she begged her dad to help her. Sam and Castiel were alerted by her presence and took out their weapons. Emma had doubts about kill her dad or harming anyone else. Sam and Dean convinced her of was this the life she wanted, having to go out every night and give herself up to men, so she can be impregnated and then giving up her only child to be put through the same training as she went through. Listening to her dad and uncle's words, Emma surrendered her weapon and was accepted by the Winchester Family as she refuse to go through anymore suffering. Her dad ask if she knew the location of the Amazon hideout and Emma agreed to end the tribe's ways. Emma and Team Free Will arrived at the hideout and killed every single Amazon, including Madeline who was angry and betrayed by Emma's disloyalty. Emma was upset by selling her own kind out and mad at her mother, Lydia that her own mother did not fight for her freedom. Emma remained with her new family at the safe house, however she was told to stay back while her dad, uncle, and Cas, went to rescue Cassandra. She agreed to not interfere. After they came back with Cassandra, Emma decided to help make the little girl feel better by playing with her. They did a few drawings and Emma was impressed by Cassandra's artistic skills. She then found one drawing where it revealed a hideous entity of some sort. Cassandra panicked and pleaded that she had not done such a drawing, Emma believes her. Cassandra asks as to how she's settling in with her dad and uncle. Emma replies by telling her that it's fine and she really wants to get to know her dad. She reveals to the dark hair girl of her original agenda and how she was sent to kill Dean. Cassandra was shocked as to why Emma would do something like that, Emma tells her that it was wrong and she had no intentions of ever laying a finger on her family and speaks ill of Lydia. Cassandra breaks down and mourns as to how Emma is at least to have a mother alive. The two are approached by the Pale Horsemen, Death and introduces himself to the young girls. Emma threatens the Horsemen much to his amusement and compares her with her father. He then tells the two to go fetch their respective fathers and Dean and Castiel arrive. Death warns Castiel of the next time Cassandra loses control and he also gives a heads up to Dean that if Emma were to die, she'll end up in Purgatory. He then leaves a note to the two girls that destiny has plans for them and they'll need each other in the future for they will have so many trials to face. Both girls are praised for feeling special. The next day, Emma is playing with Cassandra by throwing a ball when Cassandra suffers from a severe pain. It is revealed that it is angel radio that's hurting her and the angels arrive to once more, assassinate the dark hair girl. Castiel and Dean end up holding the angels off while Emma shields Cassandra. When Dean is beaten badly by an angel named Daniel, Emma reacts the need to protect her dad and aids him, only for her to be easily overwhelmed and held in a tight grip by Daniel. Emma is then rescued by Cassandra and witnesses the girl easily kill Daniel and turn a few angels into toy figurines. After the angels fall back, she helps her dad up and brings him into the house where they talk about the dangers of the world. They share their love for one another and have a moment between father and daughter. Personality Emma shares a few similar traits with her dad. She is courageous and a independent person, who faces danger head on. Emma can be impulsive and does not think of the consequences or even think about how worried her dad was when she was at the risk of getting herself killed. She disobeyed an order Dean gave to her by asking Emma to stay back at a motel where it's safe. She refused and came to their rescue and killed the Vaewolf, Decker. Emma may be impulsive, but she sees past her mistakes and comes to realization of why she was told to stay back, not because Dean didn't want her to hunt, but he couldn't imagine the thought of losing his only daughter. While she maybe a stubborn person, but she's open-minded and very intelligent. She likes to coordinate her attacks and formulate a plan before going on a hunt and study her enemies weakness, allowing her to counteract any surprises she might find on the way. She came up with the idea of mixing Deadman's Blood with a silver Knife to kill a Vaewolf, knowing that it's half-vampire and half-werewolf. Emma is a true natural born leader like Dean. If the circumstance call for it, she takes charge and orders everyone around without hesitation. This mostly happens when she's on a hunt with her dad and uncle or when Cassandra is not taking charge. She even gave her own dad and uncle a direct order of what needed to be done such as retrieving the Word of God as the last thing on their list and first rescue Lydia and retrieve the Hard drive. Emma has a great sense of deal on honor and justice. She would prefer to face someone in a fair fight then cheating. She respects and fights for the honor of what once were the original Amazons or who were known as Amazonian, before they became corrupted. She will not tolerate anyone that lacks any sense of fairness or respect for her culture, people, or fight. she takes pride in being a hunter and only kills the monsters that take pleasure in killing their victims. She's an open-minded person and show compassion with supernatural creatures that only wish to live their lives and protect their family. Her respect lies especially on family. Emma never believes in giving up as there is always a way to win in the end no matter how bad things look. Under all that warrior posture, Cassandra describes her sweet as a teddy bear. Emma can be awkward, especially when she's complemented on a job well done, causing her to fluster. Emma is very kind towards children much like how Dean is with little kids. Emma has a soft spot for the people she loves and will become defensive if they are placed in danger. Emma can also be easily embarrassed from personal reasons and when it comes out of Cassandra's mouth, Emma will break down and become extremely nervous. Cassandra tends to call her a prune a few times and tells Emma to ease up on being tense. Emma can get extremely excited about food as her Amazon physiology causes her to have the need to eat every time. Emma has a strong bond with Cassandra. The two have a perfect relationship and understand what the other wants. A few things they have in common are being brought into the world and aging rapidly from a child to full maturity in only a short period of time. They had a few difficult times understanding the concepts of humanity, but Emma was granted knowledge of humanity and has a better understanding than Cassandra, who was much older than Emma despite their different physical appearances. They loves Disney movies and comfort food. They strengthen their relationship, they perform a Twin Flame ritual to create a strong connection. So the two will lay down their lives for each other. A uniquely and funny trait she shares with her father is that Emma dearly loves her ride, a Black Dodge Challenger and like Dean, if anyone dares tries to steal it or so much as scratch it, she will murder them all. She adores the Impala as well, even wanting to drive it until she received her driver's license first. Equipment * Amazon Dagger: Emma carries a standard Amazon Dagger that is commonly used for severing the male fathers of the newborn Amazon girls. She carries one always around and it can only kill other Amazons, humans or any living creature that can die from conventional means. * Angelic Wrist Blades: Given to from Cassandra as a Christmas present, Emma carries two bracers that have built in hidden blades made of Empyrean Steel, used for sneak attacks or assassination. They are capable of killing regular angels, demons, monsters, and other supernatural entities. Powers and Abilities Abilities with the Triquetra Mark The Triquetra Mark is a powerful Primordial Level Magic Spell that grants the user control of nature and human existence. This mark is much similar with the Mark of Cain's powers. The mark will refuse to let the bearer die and resurrect them regardless of their deaths. Fundamental Realms of Nature * Animal Imitation/Morphing: Emma can either imitate an animal's powers and abilities or morph into any animal. * Animal Manipulation: Emma can control the minds of all animals and command them willingly. * Nature Manipulation: Emma can control all forces of earth, fire, water, air, etc. She can communicate or manipulate all living beings of plants and natural phenomena. * Weather Manipulation: Emma can manipulate the four main factors of the weather and control it at a high degree to cause natural disasters. Fundamental Planes of Human Existence * Cosmic Awareness: The Triquetra grants Emma limitless knowledge of nature and human existence. She possesses knowledge that the old gods inherit within their reach. * Biokinesis: Emma can harm or disfigure individuals. She can place or remove any aliments or diseases from a person. Emma can use this power to harm anything below a Dominion and Prince of Hell. * Dream Walking: Emma can enter a person's dream to communicate with them privately. * Flight: Emma is able to fly thanks to the Triquetra. * Healing/Purification: Emma is granted with healing abilities and remove any injuries, aliments, or dieseases. She can even cleanse anything that is corrupted, in fact, when the Triquetra was given to her, Emma was purified, turning her into an Amazonian. She is no longer a monster. * Immortality: Emma's usual lifespan was increased. She can potentially live longer than million, if not, billions of years and never physically age once she reaches adulthood. Another interesting development is that the Triquetra can resurrect Emma regardless of whatever weaponry or being that can kill her. * Immunity: Emma can only be harm by angel blades, Angel Sword, Archangel Blade, Demon Blade, and Seraph Blade. Archnagel's Personal Weaponry, First Blade, and The Colt can will place Emma in a coma for a short period of time. Death's Scythe is the only weapon that can kill her. Emma cannot be possessed by any entity when she bears the Triquetra. * Intangibility: Emma can phase through solid objects or beings. She can use this power to evade incoming attacks. * Nigh-Invulnerability: The Triquetra increases Emma's durability, making her invulnerable to conventional weaponry that can easily kill Amazons. Emma can be harm or kill by Angelic or divine weaponry. She cannot be killed by demonic weaponry. * Regeneration: Emma's healing factor is enhance to a higher degree. She can easily heal in just a few seconds from severe or near-death injuries. * Space-Time Manipulation: Emma can travel or freeze time willingly and choose to keep a certain individual unfrozen from her time effects. She can bend space and open portals to other realms within her universe. * Super Senses: Emma's senses are heighten to a degree, equal to that of an angel. * Super Stamina: With the Triquetra, Emma does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain herself. She can exert herself in activities she was never able to overcome. * Super Strength: The mark enhances Emma's physical strength to a higher degree, allowing her to fend off against entities she wasn't usually able to overcome. She overwhelm anything below a Dominion and Prince of Hell with ease. She can hold her own against the strongest pantheons for some time. * Telekinesis: Emma can move objects or beings with her mind. She can also use this power to harm others. Normal Abilities Emma is stronger than the experience trained humans or hunter. Because the Amazon race was corrupted and turned into monsters, Emma is not strong as she should be. If Emma were to be purified, she'd be strong, if not stronger than any Alpha Monster. As a teen can fend off against regular monsters. * Gifted Intellect: As a baby Emma was gifted with vast knowledge of basic factors of humanity, history, monsters, languages, and her own Greek Religion. She still does not understand a few basic human concepts such as setting a movie on a TV or fun. ** Multilingualism: Emma has knowledge of speaking various types of languages. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Emma was only trained for a short period of time but in just that amount of time, she was capable of equaling or overwhelming a majority of well-trained individuals such as her father, an expert combatant. She knows various fighting skills and techniques, most notably a Greek fighting skill known as Pankration. * Immortality: Emma can live longer than human and potentially live more than a thousands of years without withering away. Emma cannot die of human aliments or diseases. * Immunity: The Amazon race are the only monsters never to originate from Eve and because of that, Emma is not mentally linked to her and cannot succumb to being turned blood lust or compel to Eve's command, however, Emma is not immune to Eve's ability to alter her physiology. * Regeneration: Emma can heal faster than humans in only a short matter of time. If she breaks a limb, it will heal in just a few hours. If she suffers from severe injuries, it would take days or a week. * Super Senses: Emma's enhanced sight, hearing, and smell are far superior than any human, but lesser than a monster. Her senses allow her to track her prey easily. * Super Speed: Emma can move faster than any human. She can outrun the world's best Olympic runners and move quicker than the fast monsters. * Super Stamina: Emma can last longer than a human can in physical activities or fights. She still needs food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain herself, but not at the same degree as a human. * Super Strength: As an Amazon, Emma has incredible physical strength to overwhelm humans and regular monsters, even weaker demons. If Emma were to be purified, she'd be stronger than any Alpha Monster or regular demons, but she'd still be physically inferior to angels, stronger demons, Adam, Eve, Leviathans, the Ancient Ones, Reapers, Deities, or hybrids. Emma as a purified Amazon was able to lift the Impala over her head with ease. * Swordsmanship: Emma is equally experienced with sharp weaponry, especially using swords. In a final battle between her and Katherine, Emma proved superior than her sister in arms and killed her. Her swordsmanship has gotten her victory in many battles against demons, deities, monsters, and other supernatural entities. Vulnerabilities Amazon Weaknesses Emma is strong for an Amazon, but whether she is corrupted or purified, she is still vulnerable to many beings, objects or weaponry. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, Trapping * Magic: Emma can be influenced by magic like any other human and it cam harm or kill her. * Mortality: Emma maybe an Amazon, but she retains mortality. Emma cannot get sick from human aliments or diseases, but she can be harm by human weaponry. Destroying Beings * Angels: Any angel, even the lower status can kill Emma. * Cambion: Any Cambion can kill her with ease. * Deities: Harmonia and Ares easily converted the Amazon race into monsters, so any deity can annihilate the amazon race to extinction. * Demons: A Demon can possess or kill Emma. If Emma were to be purified, it would take the likes of Greater Demon to possess her. * Monsters: Emma is strong as a regular monster, but if she is not careful, then any monster can kill her. Even purified, she'd still has to be careful with Alpha Monsters. Adam, Eve, the Ancient Ones, and Leviathans can easily overwhelm and kill her. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can kill her with ease. * Primordial Entity: The first beings in existence can destroy Emma instantly. * Reaper: A Reaper can instantly kill her. Weapons * All types of Weaponry: Emma can still be killed by any conventional or divine weaponry. Triquetra Mark Weaknesses Despite having the Triquetra granting Emma new additional powers and abilities, even enhancing her physical condition to a high degree to withstand common Amazon weaknesses, Emma can still be harm, however since the Triquetra can resurrect her by any means necessary from certain individuals or weaponry that could kill her. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Blade: Emma can only be harm by a standard angelic weaponry. * Angel Sword: The Angel Sword can only cause severe pain, but cannot kill Emma due of the Triquetra. * Archangel Blade: Regardless of being powered by an archangel or not, the blade can only harm Emma, as it is unable to kill her due of the Triquetra. * Archangel's Personal Weaponry: Neither four of the archangel's personal weaponry can kill Emma, but can place her in a coma for a short period of time. They can severely harm her. * Demon Blade: The high class demonic weapon can only harm Emma, but cannot kill her due of the Triquetra. * First Blade: The Blade that can kill anything will only place Emma in a coma for a short period of time. It can severely harm her. * Incompatibility with the Mark of Cain: Both Marks are identical as they are Primordial Level Magic. Both are equal but incompatible due of the fact that the Triquetra is positive energy and the Mark of Cain is negative energy. When they come together on a single individual, they cancel each other out, destroying one another. Both individual who held their respective marks lose any powers and abilities that were granted by both marks. * Magic: Emma can be harm or restrain by magic, it cannot kill her anymore. Powerful level magic removal spells may potentially remove the Triquetra. * Seraph Blade: The weapon of a Seraphim can only harm Emma, but cannot kill her due of the Triquetra. * The Colt: Emma may not be one of the five beings in creation that are immune to the Colt, but because of the Triquetra, it will only place her in a coma for a short period of time. It can severely harm her. Beings * Adam and Eve: The Father and Mother of All can still overwhelm Emma, but cannot kill her due of the Triquetra. * Ancient Ones: Emma can overwhelm Chimera and Sphinx. Hydra, Seth, Nima, and Ladon can overwhelm Emma, but cannot kill her due of the Triquetra. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being equal with an Archangel can overwhelm Emma with ease, but cannot kill her due of the Triquetra. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambions can easily overwhelm Emma, but cannot kill her due of the Triquetra. * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can harm Emma, despite her newfound powers, but is unable to kill her. * Greater Demon: Emma can overwhelm or kill anything below a Prince or equally fend of against one for a short while. White-Eyed or Cain can overwhelm Emma, but cannot kill her due of the Triquetra * Higher Angels: Emma can overwhelm or kill anything below a Dominion and equal against one, but Watchers or Seraphim can overwhelm her, but are unable to kill her due of the Triquetra. * Leviathan: Any Leviathan can still overwhelm Emma, but are unable to kill her due of the Triquetra. She can fend off against low tier Leviathans until her inevitable defeat. * Nephilim: A Nephilim sired by a Dominion, Seraphim or an Arch-Nephilim can overwhelm Emma, but cannot kill her due of the Triquetra. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Emma without effort, even with the Triquetra's powers. Weapons * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill Emma, regardless of the Triquetra's powers. Gallery 7F7FFE68-E890-49FF-BA71-A6D0431243DF-1579-000002FAAFD93672.jpg|Emma listening to reason from her father and uncle hqdefault.jpg|Emma possessed by a demon Melissa+(4).jpg|Emma disguise as a cop and place in a standoff situation IMG_1397.JPG|Emma and her ride (She'll murder you if you try to steal or scratch it.) IMG_1399.JPG|Winchester Family together Facts and Trivia Being the daughter of the Righteous Man, Dean Winchester, Emma theoretically can hold the Archangel Michael, but it would be unknown whether her body can allow the Archangel to use his full potential just like Dean, who is the Michael Sword/True Vessel. She may hold Michael even better than her half-uncle Adam Milligan ever could. Emma's name means in Germanic Origins is "Whole" or "Universal" Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Winchester Family Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Female Category:Winchester Allies Category:Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Winchesters Category:Amazons